


You Could Save Me

by Paladin_Lancelot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is heartless, M/M, More Tags Later?, People are gonna get hurt, TEAM LANCE™, Zombies, awkward shance, i love these idiots, not really but he protects his own, theres gonna be a bunch of violence kiddos, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Lancelot/pseuds/Paladin_Lancelot
Summary: Team Voltron is thrown into a Zombie Apocalypse AU. Shiro isn't exactly himself, at least, not the himself Lance knew. He was familiar, but there was no light in those hazel eyes. No jokes. He was broken. And Lance made it his job to fix him. (Summary is a WIP work with me here y'all I'm tryin)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress. I'm pretty sure I won't have a regular posting schedule? But yeah I'm getting there. Here's what I have so far.

Team Lance was the unofficial name of their small band of survivors. Lance, Katie ‘Pidge’ Gunderson and Hunk Garrett. Three formally high school students caught in the hell-scape of a zombie apocalypse, becoming more than just mutual survivors. They were friends, family, home.  
Lance had known hunk before the outbreak of the epidemic. Best friends and high school seniors. It was through hunk that he had met pidge, a genius kid who had skipped a grade or two in the past, a high school junior. The trio was a well oiled machine in many aspects, filling in what the others lacked.   
They lived in a makeshift tent city on top of a building on the outskirts of town, using ladders and climbing skills to reach The Den, knowing the brainless monstrosities had little to no agility and couldn't climb ladders let alone walls. They had made do with what they had, carrying their essentials in case their base was compromised. Weekly raids made sure they were well stocked and aware of any survivors, bandits or wandering zombie herds getting too close to home.   
Occasionally the would find unnecessary aspects of their old lives they just couldn't pass up.  For pidge it was anything technology related, but don't ask Lance how she got it all to work with just scrap and whatever there was lying around. For Hunk it was polaroid cameras and recipes and random ingredients.he kept the troop well fed and in high spirits. For Lance it was his guitar. They had found it at his old house… returning there would’ve been a nightmare Lance didn't want to experience so it was up to Pidge and Hunk to scavenge for supplies in that neighborhood. Their stricken expressions upon their return had told him everything he didn't want to know, leading him to go to bed without eating, unable to sleep as he clutched his guitar to his chest like a lifeline.

Life pre-virus was fairly boring, regular, if you asked average teenage Lance. None of them thought something like this could ever happen. But that's life, just when you think something is impossible, it spits it back at you in its worst form. 

It had all started on a sunny Friday morning. A morning just like any other. Lance got up, barely on time, grabbed a piece of toast, kissed his mom goodbye and  left for school on his trusty skateboard, Blue. He passed by the large iron gates, just in sight from where he rolled down the asphalt. “Keep out. Military Property” read the large sign. For some reason it caught his attention that day, where it never had before.   
He had almost slowed to a complete stop when he saw yellow and green out of the corner of his eye.  
“Come on lance! You heard Iverson last week! One more tardy and its detention!”

Hunk. Always the voice of reason. It probably saved his life that day. That or detention.

 

He hit his head on the desk with a groan. “Dude I told you we should’ve skipped coffee.”  
    “Hunk. can you not do the whole, ‘I told you so’ spiel today?, my mom is going to deep fry me and serve me for dinner, no dessert”

A pout graced his face as Hunk chuckled.  “Its not that bad. It’ll be over before you know it”

Oh, if only Hunk knew how much would be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy come scream at me on my blog @here-come-dat-pidge


End file.
